Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image scanning apparatus, a control method therefor, and a multifunction apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been required to increase the scanning speed of an image scanning apparatus. To satisfy this requirement, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-188485 proposes a method of parallelly outputting image sensor outputs. Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-279112 proposes a method in an image scanning apparatus capable of concurrent both-sided scanning.
The image scanning apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-188485 poses a problem that resources such as an AFE cannot effectively be used at the time of high-resolution interval output. Furthermore, the image scanning apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-279112 needs to have two conveyance paths, thereby increasing the cost.